I Should Have Known
by LuckyxSteist
Summary: What was the relationship of the two certain Asians during the WWII, whose first meeting was because of China and at the time they managed to see each other again, they became enemies because of the war. But Philippines still believed that Japan was only being controlled. Based on WWII...on my opinion. Oneshot JapanxPhilippines.


"_On a breezy day of spring  
I saw a young girl under the sakura tree  
Her long raven hair was being blown by the gentle wind  
And yet she didn't care"_

* * *

Japan walked out of a certain building hoping to get some fresh air and stroll for a bit. And as usual, the meeting was a total mess. Japan decided to have his break in a park nearby. When he reached his destination, Japan saw a petite female figure sitting underneath the sakura tree. He squinted his eyes and went closer to the figure and saw that she had long raven hair-which was being blown by the wind, tan skin, warm chocolate brown eyes, and she seemed to enjoy the moment.

"Isn't that..." Japan thought. The girl noticed Japan and called for him

"Kikuuu!" the girl called Japan by his human name, Honda Kiku, as she waved.

"Maria-san! How did you get here?" Japan called back as he went towards her.

"You aren't the only one who wanted to take a break you know...And I got out of the building first!"the girl named as Maria Clara Dela Cruz-who is the Republic of the Philippines-said while she gave some space for Japan to seat.

"I figured so... And how exactly did you know my favorite spot?" Japan inquired as he sat down.

"Well... I don't exactly know that this is your favorite spot... I just picked this place because I kinda like it... Plus the sakura tree just makes it more awesome!" Philippines smiled. Then the wind just began to blow which causes some strands of Philipines' hair go to her face.

"Tell me... Why won't you tie your hair? Because when the wind blows , some strands go to your face.." Japan asked.

"Well... I kinda like letting my hair feel the wind and I don't mind it... And you actually commented about my hair in the past..." Philippines' voice softened at the last sentence.

"What? I did?" Philippines jaw dropped. Japan laughed at the sight.

"What's so funny? And it isn't nice to kid with people." Philippines pouted.

"I just wanted to see how will you react.. Anyways, of course I remember." Japan smiled to the Filipina.

"So you remember huh? Everything?"

"... Yes... Some are painful but some are memorable..."

"Yeah... Let's try to remember it again! Every single detail!" the female nation suggested.

"Are you sure about that, Maria-san?"

"Course I am!" she gave him her famous determined look.

"There's no point arguing with you.." Japan gave Philippines a small smile and Philippines smiled back. They relaxed as they tried to remember their painful yet memorable past.

* * *

"_Her smiles makes me throb.  
Her stares makes me wobble."_

* * *

~* Flashback: Before heading to WWII *~

Japan was sitting quietly on his porch, gazing at the moon. Then he heard footsteps. He turned his head where the sound of the footsteps was coming from. Then his eyes widened at the sight.

"*Kuya Japan!" Philippines greeted with her warm and welcoming smile. Japan blushed slightly at what he had just seen. Philippines shows up in front of him wearing a yukata that suited her perfectly. The sampaguitas on her hair weren't removed and her hair was tied into a ponytail. The way she dresses was just simple but that didn't stop anyone to have a quick glance at her. Japan's thoughts was ruined when Philippines sat beside him.

"Kuya... I have something to ask.."

"Hm? What is it Piri-san?" After Japan asked his question, Philippines began to stare at Japan. Just then, Japan felt some heat rise up at his face and his heart was beating so fast. "What's this feeling?" he thought.

"W-wha?"

"Kuya... You've been staring at me for quite awhile now.. And your face is turning red! Kuya! Are you getting a fever?!" Philippines worriedly asked as she inched closer to Japan.

"A-ah Piri-san...I'm just fine.." Japan said while he moved back a little. Philippines went back to her normal position. Just then, the wind began to blow. It blew the female nation's hair gently.

"I can't believe Philippines seems to be more beautiful under the moonlight...Wait...What am I thinking?!" Japan shouted at his mind.

"By the way kuya... Can I call you with your human name instead?" Philippines suddenly asked. She didn't made an eye contact with him.

"It's just fine Piri-san.." Japan flushed.

"Then you can call me by my human name too!" the Filipina said enthusiastically.

"Okay then...Maria-san.." Philippines laughed softly.

"You look... beautiful..." the Japanese man suddenly blurted out. Philippines slightly blushed at the compliment. Japan realized what he just said.

"I-I mean your h-hair!" Japan lied. Philippines was a bit of disappointed but she smiled anyway.

"Thank you, Kiku. You actually look good on your yukata." Japan softly chuckled.  
"Maria-san, I always wear a yukata at my home."

"But even so!" Philippines replied. Japan just smiled and gazed at the moon.

"Such straight-forward personality... I wish I had that personality too..." Japan thought as he closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Philippines stared at Japan softly.

"I've finally said it... But I'm kinda disappointed that he meant my hair... and not me..." Philippines thought.

* * *

"_I wondered what is this feeling.  
Then I realized it a tad too late.  
I want to deny it...  
I want to kill it..._

_This... feeling...  
I can't have it..."_

* * *

~* At Philippines' place *~

Philippines went back to her place after visiting Japan. She went to her room and crashed herself to the bed.

"Why am I still disappointed? I should be fine by now...But why am I affected on what Kiku said? Why am I disappointed when he changed the sentence from me to my hair?" Philippines thought silently as she sat on her bed.

"Also when I saw him earlier, my heart was beating fast... I've already known him because of Kuya Yao...Since then.. We became close...Aargh...Just what is happening to me?! It couldn't be-" Philippines eyes widened. Her face turned red as a tomato. She shook her head.

"Nooooo! It couldn't be! I don't hold any special feelings for him...But... If it's true..." Philippines hugged her pillow then fell to her bed in sleeping position . She sighed in defeat.

"Well... If I AM inlove with Kiku... I'll just shut up! I won't tell anyone about this! Yes! That's right! All I have to do is to shut up and never tell! Because..." Philippines prepared herself to sleep.

"I don't even know if he likes me back... He will never notice a small nation like me..." she continued in her thoughts. Then after debating if she likes Kiku or not, she went to sleep.

~* At Japan's place *~

Japan sighed. He was still thinking on what happened. He couldn't believe he had said that Philippines looked beautiful under the moonlight, out loud...

" Just what is happening to me? I can't believe it.. Did I really said that?... And this is the first time I stammered.." Japan said in his thoughts. Then his eyes widened.

"Could it be?! No! I couldn't have I-I can't have this feeling... After all what's bound to happen next..." Japan's expression pained.

* * *

"_But...  
It has already taken over me...  
Then I said to myself "Aah... I fell inlove with her."  
I shouldn't fall for anyone, but then you came..."_

* * *

~* The next day... *~

"I knew it... Having a cup of tea in the morning brings out all of your stress..." Japan hummed. Just then, Japan's boss appeared.

"Japan... We NEED to talk. Again." The boss said. Japan followed his boss to his office. After reaching it, a long silence emitted in the office.

"Japan... I've finally thought of something I like..." Japan's boss broke the silence.

"What do you mean boss?" Japan asked bluntly.

"I want to reform the ENTIRE Asia... Also the South-East Asian Countries... they have such wonderful Natural resources to use... If you what I mean.." the boss said. Japan's face looked like he was splashed with a cold bucket of water.

"To explain it further... I believe that Asia is JUST for the Asians... No Western people... Only Asians... And every Asian country is in the verge of Westernization... I just despise it..."the boss greedily said.

"In a matter of fact... We should try to take control at the entire *SEA... And I know you know someone really well in there..." he continued.

"What?"

"I'm telling you, you should take over the entire SEA countries because they're part of Asia and they've been ruled by the Westerners."

"But, boss..."

"No buts, Japan! You'll just have to follow what will I order you! And I order you to attack America's Pearl Harbor! And you will follow it!" Japan's boss barked. Japan went out of the room and slammed the door shut. And yes, Japan is mad. Quite rare isn't it?

"I can't believe that he just said that! And to even think he said that I will attack America-san's sea fort... Also the SEA.." Japan fumbled in his mind. Then a servant gave Japan a piece of white envelope. Japan looked what was written at the envelope and it turns out Philippines was the one who wrote him the letter. Japan's mood lightened up a bit. He started reading the letter.

_To Honda Kiku,_

_Kiku! How are you lately? Kuya Alfred told me that you were acting abit of strange lately... Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay... Anyways please be in top form always! Take care, Kiku! Sorry if it's short. I'll send you some of my mangoes sometime!_

_From Maria Clara Dela Cruz._

Japan's expression softened. He put the letter back to the envelope and slid it into his pocket.

"I guess... This is the truth huh... I've really fallen for Maria-san..." Japan said in his mind. "I can't believe it... But it's the truth... I might just break her... Because I have no choice but to follow my orders... I'm...so sorry..."

* * *

"_Ooh girl, I'm so inlove  
I'm so helpless, we might just break our hearts"_

* * *

~* At Philippines place *~

Philippines is happily picking her fresh mangoes. She was planning to give some to America and Japan.

"Yo, Phil! How are you doing?" America popped out of nowhere.

"Ah! Kuya Alfred! I'm just fine , thank you. Would you like some mangoes, kuya?" Philippines smiled.

"Sure thing! How about let's go inside, Phil?"

"Okay!" After the two nations got in, they went to the living room to have a chat.

"So kuya, what brings you here?"

"Whaaaaatt? Why are you asking that? Is there something wrong with visiting you?" America pouted.

"A..ahahaha... There's nothing wrong with it kuya... I'm just curious, that's all.." Philippines sweat dropped. "Ah! Speaking of which... Kuya Alfred, I've got a question for you.." she continued.

"Hm? What is it?"

"During the *Treaty of Paris... I'm pretty sure Papa told you something before he handed me to you... What is it?" America turned paled at the Filipina's question.

"D-do I have to answer that question?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind... Spain told me..." America gulped. "H-he told me that... If I couldn't protect you... He'll attack me... with his..." the American paused looking pale.

"He'll attack with his what?" the Filipina asked curiously.

"H-his... with his..."

"His what?"

"His... Knees.."

"THAT'S IT?!" she shouted.

"I'm not yet done! His knees and his pole ax!'

"But still... Why did you include his knees?!"

"You don't know how terrifying it was! I was attacked twice by that move and my precious Coke and hamburger slipped out of my hand!" Philppines fought the urge to facepalm... But she facepalmed anyway. Just about when she is planning to retort back, an American soldier suddenly showed up looking very alarmed.

"Mr. America! We have a very serious problem! Japan just bombed Pearl Harbor at Hawaii, sir! Then we heard he is planning to take over the entire Asia! The Axis Powers had already declared war!" the soldier announced. The two nations found themselves unable to react. They couldn't believe that Japan, America's good friend and Philippines' secret crush, just bombed Pearl Harbor. America suddenly stood up.

"Maria... Wait here.." then America left the embodiment of The Philippines alone in the living room who was still in the state of shock.

"W-what just happened? K-Kiku...bombed Pearl Harbor? There's no way, right? B-but we're in war... so it's possible... N-no... It's not him... He's just being manipulated by his boss that's all!" Then the female nation heard guns... Then silence. She heard the door knob turning. And then a person entered. Philippines' eyes widened at the sight. She saw Japan wearing a different uniform from the white one he used to wear. He was wearing a uniform all clad in black, had a purple cape on and his katana unsheathed. She couldn't see his eyes because it was being covered by his hair and the hat he's wearing. Japan started to go towards Philippines.

"K-Kiku... Why did yo-" At that moment, Philipines world went pitch black.

~* 1942-Bataan Death March *~

Groans of misery, despair and pain are being heard everywhere. The sounds of grenades, guns and whips were being lashed out to the people. And yes, those people were the Filipino and American prisoners. And there was a certain person, no a nation, being forced to witness the gruesome torture of her own people with own two eyes. Philippines had witnessed it all. She hated it when her people are suffering, experiencing pain, seeing them die and most of all... She hated wars the most. She looked at the person who is beside her. She doesn't want to believe it but HE was the was the reason why this all happening.

"Kiku... Why? Tell me why?..." her beautiful, gentle and warm voice was replaced by a rough, hoarse voice because of all her sobbing for her people.

Japan didn't speak nor looked at the grief-struken Filipina. He just continued to watch the so-called 'Death March'. But deep inside, Japan was actually regretting. He was regretting why did he follow his boss. He was regretting because he followed his boss and the result was he made the person he cared and loved the most suffer in her own motherland.

* * *

"_You have many suitors, I might not pass  
I can't even make you turn this way."_

* * *

"Mariaaaa!" A certain American shouted. Philippines looked at America. He looked beaten up.

"Maria! Are you okay?!"

"... What do you think?"

"Tch... I'm so sorry, Maria... But... We have to retreat..." America said tornfully. Philippines' eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?! Why do you have to leave now?! Why now of all times?! Why?!" Philippines cried. America tried to calm Philippines down by hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, Maria... But..." America stood up. "I promise you... I shall return." He said that then took his leave. Philippines stayed at her spot, not moving an inch. But little did she know, Japan was there and saw everything that happened.

"It's all my fault... I... can't forgive myself for this..." Japan thought and still regretting.

~* Meanwhile: At the Spanish household.. *~

"Mr. Spain, I've received news that The Philippines is suffering under the Japanese forces." A Spanish soldier reported.

"What?! Japan is hurting my precious hija?! Unforgivable! Wait... Where's that America?! He's supposed to protect mi hija!" Spain shouted furiously.

"It was also stated that Mr. America...retreated and left The Philippines..."

"Whaaaatttt?! That American bastard left mi hija all alone?!" Spain started to emit murderous auras that scared the innocent soldier and started to look for his pole ax. Then at the moment he brought out his pole ax, he paused for a moment.

"No, no, no... Attacking him with my knees and slice him with my pole ax isn't enough... Aha! I know! I'll use Britian's so-called 'Bubsy's Chair'!" Spain happily thought.

"Gah! Why are you so noisy, you bastard?!" Romano said as he appeared.

"Ah! Romano! The American bastard left mi hija all alone when she is in deep trouble."

"What! That freaking hamburger bastard did that to mi sorella?!"

"Eh? Is Romano worried about mi hija?" Spain asked normally.

"W-what are you freaking talking about, you damn b-bastard?! O-of course I'm not worried about her, d-damnit!" Romano stormed out with a face that can compete with a tomato.

* * *

"_Aah girl, I might give up.  
But please hear this song  
It's my way to tell you  
To tell you that I love you."_

* * *

~* Le time skip *~

Wounds are gradually increasing in the female nation's petite body. Philippines had been waiting patiently for America's return. She'd been bearing the difficulties that is happening to her people. She looked up at the red sky.

"Kiku... This isn't you... You're just following your boss right? He's just threatening you right?" Philippines hoped that she's correct. Hoping the man she loved was just being under the control of his boss.

~* To Japan *~

He kept staring at the red sky. The same sky that was normally blue and peaceful was transformed into a bloodied red sky. Then his boss suddenly stood beside him.

"You seemed awfully quiet this whole time." Yes, that was true. Ever since Japan invaded Philippines, he never opened his mouth.

"Why wouldn't I? You made me turn against my friends, relatives, and the person I love..." Japan said in his mind.

"Family ties and relationships doesn't matter right now."

"You don't know anything."

"Don't let these feelings overcome you. They'll just make you weak."

"Who're you to give me a lowly piece of advice?" then a Japanese soldier shouted something.

"Sir! This is bad! The American forces are winning against us at the Pacific! And they're starting to free the countries we've taken control of! They're winning, sir!" Japan' boss fumed. He stormed out and left Japan all alone.

"So... America-san had made his move... And all I have to do is... use that one last option... I'm so sorry, Maria-san." Japan said while smiling sadly.

~* Meanwhile: At *Leyte *~

Philippines saw ships docking. Just then, she saw the nation who promised her that he will return.

"Maria... I have returned." America said as the female nation ran towards him. Ignoring the pain all her wounds had given her.

* * *

"_I hope this song will reach your heart...  
So farewell now..."_

* * *

"Gah! Those Americans are winning! I can't believe it! I'm so close to my goal!" Japan's boss shouted furiously. " Japan! I order you to bomb one of the states in America!"

"No."

"What?!"

"It's already clear who's winning."

"Sir! The United States threw an atomic bomb at Hiroshima and then at Nagasaki!" Japan's boss looked so shocked.

"See... The only option left is to surrender."

"Tch... I can't believe that we... lost..."

Japan went out to look for America. And he found him comforting the Filipina. Japan went directly to their direction without moments hesitation.

"America-san..."

"Japan... What now?"

"K-Kiku..." Japan bowed infront of the two nations.

"America-san, I surrender in this war." America looked so shokced. So is Philippines.

"J-Japan... You know what you're talking about right?"

"Yes. I know, America-san. I'm surrendering now."

"K-Kiku... You-" the Filipina's sentence was cut-off by Japan.

"I'm so sorry... Maria-san... I've already knew that you will never forgive me... Even though it pains me abit... But I won't let it bother me... Because you can never forgive me after what all I've done to your country, your people and you... Well then.. Maria-san... I bid you my last farewell..." Japan smiled sadly at Philippines. Japan walked away from the two nations. Philippines was still shocked to hear Japan apologize to her. She wanted to run after Japan but her wounds wouldn't allow her to. Then she decided to call out for his name, but her voice won't come out.

"Why?! Why now?! Why can't I shout?! Kiku's leaving! I even didn't have a chance to speak with him one last time! Why!" Philippines shouted in her mind, crying. She stretched her arm hoping it could reach Japan but she remembered her wounds won't allow her to.

"Why?.. Tell me why... Why is he out of reach now?... Oh yeah... I've forgot... I'm just a small nation who is still fighting for independence... While he is a superpower... Of course... I'm way out of his league... There's no... absolute way... he'll like me back... I should have known... I'm so helpless... Why him of all people... And... I don't want to hear his voice... telling me farewell..." Philippines sobbed as she watched Japan's retreating figure walked away.

"Maria..." America was worried about Philippines and Japan. Japan kept walking without looking back. His heart just aches so much that he doesn't know what to do next.

"So... She didn't follow me huh... or even shout my name... or even tried to stop me...Wait... Of course she can't do those... I hurt her…. Not only I've cause her pain physically... but also mentally...My heart aches... I don't like it... Maybe I should have let you know how I feel... But I don't have the courage to... I don't even know if you'll accept it after all of this... I should have known this was coming... I'm so sorry... It hurts so much..." Japan was still smiling sadly and a single drop of tear threatened to fall on his cheeks.

* * *

"_Oh boy, I never thought  
That a mysterious guy like me would fall in love  
But it's all over now...'Coz you won't be mine..."_

* * *

~* During the Treaty of San Francisco *~

Philippines fidgeted at her seat. She agreed to go with America all the way to San Francisco for the peace treaty with Japan. America also invited other nations who were involved during the WWII. America took notice of Philippines's fidgeting.

"Maria... Are you okay?" America asked worriedly.

"Huh? Ah! Kuya Alfred! Yes! I'm just fine!"

"What are you so nervous about?" Philippines just stayed quiet at his question. America sighed. Then some nations arrived like Poland, Canada, France, Netherlands and his siblings, England, and also some of Philippines's siblings like Indonesia, Cambodia, Laos, and Vietnam.

"Philippines!" the 4 South-East Asian nations immediately went towards Philippines.

"Ate Nesia! Ate Vietnam! Cambodia and Laos too! How ar-" the Filipina's sentence was cut-off by the Indonesian hug-tackled her and made Philippines fall off her chair.

"Mariaaaaaaaa!" Indonesia shouted.

"Hey Nesia... You pushed Maria off her seat..." Vietnam said.

"Whaaa-? Aren't you happy to see our dear little sister or our cute little founder all safe and sound?" Indonesia asked the other SEA nations, not letting go of Philippines.

"Of course we're happy to see cute little founder. It's just that..." Cambodia spoke up.

"You pushed Maria off her seat..." Laos continued.

"And she fell onto the floor because of you..." Vietnam added bluntly.

"Hey guys! Don't call me little!" Philippines shouted.

"Yes, cute little founder." The 4 said.

"Hey!" the SEA nations laughed at the Filipina's reaction. Then Philippines finally joined in the laughter. But their laughter didn't last long because the door swung open and revealed a certain nation who is certainly Japan. Every nation froze.

"I knew this would happen." Japan thought. He avoided eye contact and the one that he really avoided is Philippines's. After the nations saw Japan, all of them went to their proper seats. Silence occurred inside the room. It's so unlike them right? Them being quiet and not creating any chaos around. Finally, America cleared his throat to start the peace treaty.

~* Le time skip *~

The piece of paper is being signed by every nation, who agreed on the peace treaty. Then it's Philippines's turn to sign the paper. At first she hesitated, then America appeared and whispered something in her ear.

"Well then, my little sis... you still have some feelings for him do you?" America whispered the goofily smiled. Philippines blushed at his statement. Well, he's actually right about it. Philippines stared at the paper that was still infront of her. Then America told her something.

"At the moment I called Japan to invite him over for this peace treaty with him, he kept on saying 'I'm sorry'. He also told me that the reason for his actions was his boss and I actually believe in him. Because there is no way Japan would do that without any reason, right? He's too kind to do that. And he also said to me 'Please tell Maria-san, I'm sorry because I know that I cannot face her anymore...'. So now... You know what to do, right, Maria?" America now smiled. Philippines nodded slowly and she signed the paper. While she's signing it, there's a small smile plastered on her face.

"You know what, Kuya Alfred... Are you okay? It's kinda weird of you giving advice since you don't-"

"Heey!" Philippines laughed and America left. She passed the paper to her seatmate, who was Poland. While they're on at it, Japan saw what happened between Philippines and America. He just took a quick glance at their direction, and saw Philippines signed the treaty. At first he was shocked to see Philippines sign the paper but he thought that it must be not the real reason why she signed it.

"Maria-san must like America-san right now... Seeing on how the both of them talk... I don't stand a chance... I have to forget this feeling." Japan silently thought. Just then, all of the nations turned towards the owner of the voice who was currently speaking and breaking the silence for the first time in the room.

"America, you expect me to sign this paper? Like, there's already alot who signed this and my fabulous signature won't get noticed! And Peace Treaty with Japan? It's, like, Germany who made an entrance at my fabulous place not Japan." Poland stated and gave the paper to Belgium who seated beside him, without signing it.

"I'm pretty sure if Lithuania's here, he'll mentally facepalm..." America thought. Then after some other nations finished signing the treaty, the peace treaty is done. And weirdly, Japan immediately left after America announced it's over.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Japan bowed then exited for the door. Philippnes stared at the door. America noticed.

"Hey guys! Stay here for awhile. I'll just get some refreshments for you." America announced then went to the door. The truth is, he didn't went to get refreshments. He'll just get them after he finished his business. Finally, America spotted Japan.

"Hey Japaaaaaannn!" America called for Japan. Japan turned and looked surprised.

"What is it, America-san?"

"Japan... I only have 3 words, Japan.. 3 words..."

"Nani?"

"Follow your gut." the American plainly stated.

"Eh? What do you mean, America-san?" Japan was confused about what America said.

"I said follow your gut. I know you still like _her_." America said, emphasizing the word 'her' to Philippines. Japan's cheeks was dusted with pink now.

"A-America-san... I thought Maria-san liked you.."

"Pfftt... You think that my little sis would like me? Haha! She already-" America stopped himself. He was about to say that Philippines liked Japan right from the begining. Good thing he stopped. Japan stared at America.

"A-anyways, just follow what I just said. And by any chance, are you going your home country now?"

"No. I'm leaving tomorrow, America-san. Why?"

"Oh, it's just nothing." America gave his signature smile at Japan. Then America remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot about their drinks! I'm sorry, Japan! I have to go now!"

"Ah, It's fine, America-san. Please go on ahead."

"Okay! Bye, Japan! Remember my advice!" America shouted as he ran away to get the drinks.

"I still don't get it." Japan said to himself then sighed.

* * *

"_As I walk away  
You call out my name  
Shouted 'I love you, so please don't go!'  
'You're the only one who captured my heart'"_

* * *

~* back at the room *~

"Where's that American idiot? He told us to wait but he isn't here yet!" Vietnam shouted.

"Now, now. Anh Linh, you don't want me and Laos to tell Thailand what's happening to you.." Cambodia calmly said. Vietnam growled.

"Just calm down. He'll arrive here." Indonesia said.

"But the room that was so quiet ago became a huge total mess after America and Japan left." Laos pointed the scene what happening.

"Gah! Why won't you stop flirting you bloody frog!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Do you want moi to flirt with you, Anglettere~?" France winked at England.

"Never even in bloody hell, you bloody frog!" England shouted as he tried to pry off France on him.

"Ohonhonhonhon~" Cambodia, Laos, and Vietnam facepalmed at this scene.

"Why does our colonizer had to be him?" the 3 gloomily stated.

"Da... Yao's not here... I wonder who will I ask to become one with me da..." Russia said.

"Seems like Yao, Mei and Yong-soo didn't attend huh?" Laos snapped back to reality.

"Actually Mei and Yong-soo badly wanted to come because they want to see Maria but Yao didn't approve. Seems like it might take some time for Yao to come back." Vietnam said.

"Why does everyone has to be like this..." Philippines facepalmed.

"I guess it's in their nature to ruin all the quietness..." Indonesia said.

"They've been always like this even when Thailand and I first joined the World Conference... So Maria, when you'll join, tell me." The Vietnamese said.

"Okay, ate. But still... They should have tried to be quiet.. Just like Kuya Lukas over there.." Philippines pointed the Norwegian who was sitting quietly infront of them, but actually muttering something. Vietnam sweatdropped because Philippines didn't hear anything Norway said.

"I have to tell Ice to call me 'Onii-chan' after this. I have to tell Ice to call me 'Onii-chan' after this." Norway kept muttering under his breath the same sentence over and over again.

"See. Not like Tito Arthur and Tito Francis who are always fighting. And Ate Nesia, make Kuya Australia come down from the ceiling... and how can he do that anyway?" Philippines continued. Then the door opened and revealed America who is smiling while carrying the drinks.

"Where the heck did you went?!" Vietnam got her rice paddle out and got ready to attack America but the SEA nations managed to grab the angry Vietnamese before she could hurt the American.

"Hahaha! Sorry 'bout that Anh. I brought you guys your drinks!" America shouted and began to distribute the drinks.

"Finally!" Mexico shouted.

"That's what you get for always putting chili to whatever you eat, Kuya Mex." Philippines replied.

~* Le time skip again *~

"Finally... It's over..." Philippines stretched her arms up in the air then stared at the skies.

"I wonder... where Kiku went..." the Filipina thought. But speak of the devil, right after she said it in her mind, she saw Japan walking at the other lane and didn't notice Philippines was at the opposite one.

Philippines instantly ran towards the lane where the Japanese was and called for him.

"Kikuu!" she shouted. "Wait. What am I doing?" she said at her thoughts, her feet not stopping.

Japan turned to see who was the owner of the familiar voice and saw Philippines. He quickly turned away and tried to walk faster.

"Maria-san! What's she doing here? How did she find me?"

"Kiku! Wait! Stop!" Japan continued to walk faster and went towards an empty park.

"Will she find me here? Just what am I doing?"

"Kiku! Why didn't you stop?!" Philippines found him behind the tree.

"M-Maria-san... I-I... Please excuse me.." Japan tried to walk away but Philippines suddenly grabbed the hem of his uniform.

"Kiku... before you go... I want to ask you something..."

"W-what is it?"

"Kiku... Are you stupid or what?"

"M-Maria-san..."

"Answer me... why the heck did you say that was your last farewell to me, huh? Do you even know what's the difference between a goodbye and a farewell? Are you stupid?" Philippines said. Tears started to appear.

"You're so stupid, Kiku. I can't believe it... Why can't you answer?"

"Maria-san... I said it because I made you suffer... I said it because I saw you cry... And because I know that you won't forgive me even if you signed the treaty..." Japan sadly said. Philippines's fists clenched.

"You're so stupid! You don't know anything! The truth is that I did forgave you! Kuya Alfred made me realize it earlier! That's why I signed that stupid piece of paper because I forgave you! And yes, you did made me suffer and made me cry but I forgave you because you were just following your boss! You're so stupid, Kiku! And I..." Tears streamed across Philippines's face.

"Yes. I'm stupid. And you're about to say you hate me... right?" Japan smiled sadly.

"You're stupid! I can't believe it! I was about to say that I love you, you idiot!" Philippines cried. Then she just realized what she had said.

"Ah! Darn it! It slipped off from my tongue! What should I do now?" The female nation furiously thought in her mind. Then she noticed Japan became quiet and looked at him and saw him smiling.

* * *

"_I was so surprised  
My feeling overflow  
So happy, I don't know what will happen next  
Because I've heard those 3 words I've longed for..."_

* * *

Japan was caught off-guard right after Philippines said that she actually loves him. The sad smile he was wearing disappeared and had been replaced by a shocked face then became a warm smile. Then the Filipina noticed Japan smiling.

"W-what are you smiling for?" Philippines asked while her cheeks were flushed with different shades of red. Japan continued to smile.

"I can't believe it... Even if my mind kept telling me that I made her suffer... My heart is overflowing with pure happiness... So this is what America-san meant... to follow my... gut... I prefer instincts..." Japan thought.

"Hey! I'm asking why are you smiling?" Philippines continued to ask him. Then Japan did something so un-Japan like. He began to poke both of Philippines's flushed cheeks with his index fingers.

"Maria-san... You are a _tsundere._" Japan teased. Philippines removed Japan's fingers from her cheeks.

"Don't use that term on me, Kiku. Use it on Romano not me. So, what's your answer?" Philippines asked.

"On what question?"

"On the time I... I c-... co-..." Philippines started stuttering. Japan noticed it.

"On the time you confessed to me?" Philippines face turned red the color that could rival her father's tomatoes. Japan just laughed.

* * *

"_Ooh girl, I'm so inlove  
Never thought you would love me back.  
So please take care of my heart  
'Coz I love you more than anyone._

_So stay by my side forever."_

* * *

"Y-Yeah... So what's your answer?" Philippines said. Japan continued to smile at Philippines.

"Just what it is with you and your smile?!"

"Maria-san... Do you really want to know?" Japan asked. Philippines became nervous at the tone of his voice.

"Oh no... What should I do if he said he doesn't like me back... Why did it even slipped..." Philippines mentally said to herself.

"If you're thinking that I like you... Well then you're wrong... I don't like you, Maria-san..." Japan said bluntly. Philippines mentally broke down. Tears started to appear again.

"I knew it... I shouldn't have called him..." Philippines sobbed. Just then, she felt some warm fingers holding her chin up so that her eyes would see Japan's.

"I don't like you, Maria-san... Because I already love you." Japan smiled as he wiped Philippines tears. But Japan's effort on wiping the Filipina's tears went to waste. More tears started to roll down.

"K-Kiku... I hate you!" Philippines cried at his chest punching him not so hard. Japan hold on to Philippines. The female nation sobbed for quite awhile but she managed to get some strength to look at Japan.

"I'm sorry that I made you're uniform wet... It's because it's all your fault for making me cry.." Philippines apologized.

"No. It's fine Maria-san. But please admit it." Japan replied.

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you really are a tsundere."

"Kiku! I hate you..." Philippines said while turned away from him. But in the inside she's hoping that she didn't hurt Japan's feelings. So she turned back and found out she and Japan had a close face contact. Very close.

"I know... That's why you love me." Japan said as he pulled back. Then Philippines felt a tingling feeling inside her. This time, Philippines tugged the sleeve of Japan's uniform. Japan turned and found out late that Philippines sealed their lips together. And Japan, even if he is too late to register what happened, just deepened the kiss. But sadly, they had to separate for oxygen of course. Japan looked at Philippines, enjoying the sight of her face that had 10 shades of red.

~* End of the VERY long flashback *~

* * *

"_Ooh girl... I never thought  
We found love  
In the midst of goodbye..."_

* * *

~* Back to the present *~

"And I still couldn't forget the time I said to myself that you have such straight-forward personality but I'm wrong. You actually have a tsundere side." Japan said.

"Well... I guess so... Maybe Romano infected me on being a tsundere!" Philippines reasoned out.

"Maria-san... Being a tsundere isn't a disease..." Japan stated.

"Ha! At least, I still have my 'straight-forward personality'. Unlike you." Philippines teased.

"Eh?! I just wanted to see your reaction if you are rejected. So I did that. I really didn't mean it." Japan admitted.

"Haha... What if I did that to you? First getting your hopes high then he says that he doesn't like you then you'll have a mental breakdown and then he'll say that he actually doesn't 'like' you but 'loves' you. Okay then, Kiku. Lets switch places and see if you won't have a mental breakdown." Philippines sarcastically said.

"But it's in the past now, right, Maria-san?" Japan asked wryly.

"You're making me repeat what I've just said, Kiku."

"I learned it from you as you can see."

"I'm actually proud of you, you know that.."

"Thank you. By the way, Maria-san, do you know... what time it is?"

"It's 1:45 p.m... Why?" Japan just stared at the Filipina. Just then reality struck her.

"Oh shoot! We're 15 minutes late!" Philippines shouted and quickly grabbed Japan's hand and made a run towards the building they've once exited. But they are not panicking about they will be late. They are actually laughing. The both of them are just happy that it cannot be even explained with words.

* * *

A/N: Okay... this is my first time posting a fic...and also... I freaking suck at endings... ; u ; ... I have failed you my friend./shot. And... I'm actually the narrator of this story. BD

Anyways, I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling is wrong... also if I bored you with my story... and for making America a bit of OOC... I failed once again... And I can't believe myself or not but I think I made America play the matchmaker or something... So...here./bricked.

*Kuya = means Big brother in Tagalog.

*SEA = South-East Asia

*Ate = means Big sister in Tagalog.

*Leyte = some place around Visayas where Gen. Douglas McArthur landed and said to the Filipinos "I Have Returned." (says my History book.)

*The Treaty of Paris = ... all I can remember the Americans offered about $20,000,000 to Spain for the Philippines... in short a treaty for... oh nevermind...

*1942-The Bataan Death March = It's the friggin' march where 2,500-10,000 Filipino and 100-650 American prisoners died. But it is stated at the news at my place... that they mostly died in the train... not during the march... because when the reporter went inside one of the train compartment and said she was only had been there for 5 minutes, she was friggin' sweating and said that the prisoners are standing close to each other like packed sardines and got only small holes to let the oxygen come in. Okay enough of that.

*The Treaty of San Francisco = a.k.a. The Peace Treaty with Japan. From what I've read... Poland and the Soviet Union are the only ones who didn't sign the treaty. And Myanmar, China, Taiwan, South Korea were invited but didn't attend. Okay... I don't know anything else so here's the link:

wiki/Treaty_of_San_Francisco

And I do not own Hetalia. Himaruya-san does.. and I'm so happy we have the same birthday.. BD *happy dance*

And I don't own those lines... or quotations.. or something.. you know those with the quotation marks... My best friend composed it during our... past times or lunch time because we're easily bored and she said I should make it into PiriHon... And I agreed with her quickly so she said I can edited it whenever and whatever I want and I did do it... so maybe... I partially own the quotations too... Okay. My Best friend and I own the quotations.

Danke for reading... and if I'm not asking that much but... please review. Thank you again.


End file.
